disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
PKNA 9: Fountains of the Moon
Fountains of the Moon is the 9th regular issue of PKNA. It was written by Gianfranco Cordara and penciled by Francesco Guerrini. Plot 20000 years ago, a jungle tribe saw an Evronian ship. Today, in Duckburg, the Duck Avenger is sleeping on a rooftop, until he is awakened by the arrival of Xadhoom, who wants his help to find two Xerbian spaceships. They go to Ducklair Tower, where the Duck Avenger asks Uno to use his radar system to find the ships. General Zargon, captain of a spaceship, gets a holo-communication from his superiors, congratulating him for putting his heart on the mission, to which he answers he's just bound by his duty but cannot put his heart into taking care of a bunch of spores on a drifting rock. After cutting the communication, Zargon sets course to Earth. The Duck Avenger gets fed of Uno and Xadhoom arguing, so he leaves Uno still searching for the ships, and tells Xadhoom to help him to find Evronian settlements. They find out about one in Central Africa, in the Great Lakes region. Xadhoom hurries flying to Africa, while the Avenger mentions he will have to send a fax as Donald asking vacations, and Uno offers to contact anthropology professor Lucy Bruceburton, who lives in the area, for assistance. Donald flies incognito in a plane to South Africa, and his unending conversation annoys his seat neighbor during the flight. After meeting Professor Bruceburton, Donald tells her he's looking for some unusual "plants" (Evronian spores), and she shows him a newspaper clipping that links them to possible alien sightings 20000 years ago. Next morning, Professor Bruceburton makes a map for Donald to explore the area. Later, the Duck Avenger and Xadhoom reach a canyon where they face Evronian troops. Zargon shoots the Avenger with an Evrongun to turn him into a Coolflame, and despite the X-Transformer shield blocking most ofthe blast, the Duck Avenger gets a little doozy and Xadhoom, believing he has become a Coolflame, knocks him out. The military, led by General Wisecube, come to help and destroy the spores. Zargon keeps fighting while other Evronians try to escape in their ship, but Xadhoom makes the ship crash and shoots Zargon. The Duck Avenger wakes up and Xadhoom tells him about the military destroying the spores, then she flies away, leaving the Duck Avenger to notice he has lost the X-Transformer Shield. When Donald reaches the airport to return home, Professor Bruceburton arrives to bring him back a "souvenir" (the X-Transformer) he left behind. When buying tickets, Donald finds again General Wisecube, his seat neighbor from the previous flight, who asks for the farthest possible seat from him. Angus Tales: background noise (by Tito Faraci and Silvia Ziche) Angus Fangus praises his computer and remembers when, back at New Zealand, he used a typewriter. However, At that time Angus had trouble concentrating due to the noise, like Billy Paganino playing violin, so he suggested him to put a less lethal tommy gun in his violin case. Then Angus had to deal with other noises in neighboring apartments, like a leaking dishwasher and a noisy party. When Angus returned to his typewriter, he found a robot punching through his wall, as its mad scientist creator had lost control of it. Billy faced the robot while Angus unplugged it. Angus finally found peace and quiet to write... well, maybe, because a wrecking crew then arrived to his building. Category:Donald Duck comic stories